


Hau enjoys a malasada

by LizNovember



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Food Porn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizNovember/pseuds/LizNovember
Summary: A fic about Hau eating his favorite snack.





	Hau enjoys a malasada

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading one of my fics online...I hope you all like it! I will upload more soon!

Hau had just landed back in Alola on Melemele island. He was visiting other regions to train for when he became the Kahuna. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun when he got off the Charizard poke ride.

“It feels great to be in Alola again!” He exclaimed. He called a tauros poke ride and went to Iki town. On his way he greeted many local islanders. They were all happy to see him return. Hau stopped at Moon’s house. He got off the tauros ride and walked up to her door. “Heyyy Moon, are you home?” Hau shouted. Moon opened the door, she gasped when she saw Hau. “Surprised to see me here?”

“Of course I am! I missed you so much!” She ran up to Hau and hugged him. She took Hau’s hand and led him inside. “Come on, tell me all about your trip!” She sat down at the table in the middle of the room and you sat next to her.

“Where should I start?” Hau asked.

“I want hear about all the trainers you fought!” Moon said.

“Ahah, there was this one really strong trainer that fought me with only one pokemon.”

“So you won?”

“No, I lost but I learned that strength just doesn’t depend on how many pokemon you have.”

“Awww, that pokemon must have been really strong.” Moon looked at her pokedex. “What pokemon could be that strong?”

“Here let me see that.” Hau took Moon’s pokedex and scrolled through it. “It was this one.” Hau handed the pokedex back to Moon so she could see.

“A Kyogre? Is that the rare pokemon Lana told us about?”

“Yeah, I have no idea how this trainer got one but it was super strong!”

“Whoa…did you face any other tough trainers?”

“Haha, I wish, that would have really given me some experience.” 

“Hey my mom is gonna be home soon, want to stay for dinner?”

“Oh I didn’t realize it was this late already! Sorry Moon I still have to go tell my Grandfather I am back and unpack, maybe some other time!” Hau ran out the door waving bye to Moon. He went to his house hoping his grandfather was still awake. He opened the door quietly just in case he was asleep.

“There’s my boy!” Hala said. “How was your trip?” His grandfather was not asleep, he was in the living room waiting for Hau.

“It was awesome, I met so many new people and pokemon!” Hau said.

“I’m glad you had so much fun. You will have to tell me more about it in the morning-“ Hala yawned. “Right now I need some sleep.”

“Alright, good night.”

“Good night.” Hala said as he closed the door to his room. Hau went to his room to unpack his things. In the middle of unpacking his stomach rumbled.

“I forgot to eat dinner!” He said. “I don’t want to wake grandad up by cooking something though…I wonder if the malasada shop is open so I can get a snack.” Hau left the house as quietly as he could. He called another tauros ride and went to the malasada shop as quick as he could. The shop was still open when he got there. He hopped off the tauros and went inside. “Hi, one malasada please.” Hau said to the woman who was standing behind the counter.

“Oh, sorry we are all sold out.” She said. Hau sunk to the floor. His favorite food was sold out. He looked up at the lady from where he was.

“What about a big malasada?” He asked.

“We…ran out of ingridents for that.” She said. Hau was devastated.  “Sorry, please come again tomorrow, we should have more then.” He walked out of the shop looking very disappointed.

“If they don’t have any then they shouldn’t keep the store open…” Hau grumbled. He walked to the pokecenter to get a drink at the café. “One lemonade please.” Hau said when he sat down at one of the café seats.

“Here you are, and have a sweet heart on the house.” The man said.

“Thanks.” Hau ate the chocolate first. “It isn’t as sweet as malasadas…” He washed the chocolate down with the lemonade. Hau then decided to go home and sleep until the malasada shop was restocked tomorrow. It was dark on his way home, he had to use his Pikachu to light his way home. When he got inside he went to his room and flopped onto his bed. He didn’t even get the chance to change into pajamas before falling asleep. He woke up the next morning to find his grandfather staring at him.

“It is about time you woke up.” Hala said.

“Aahhh, what time is it?” Hau asked.

“It is almost noon, you should have been up hours ago.” Hala said.

“Sorry I had a hard time sleeping last night.”

“Hmm, must be the time difference from where you were training.”

“Mhhm…” Hau started to drift off to sleep again.

“Hau!” Hala shouted.

“I’m up, I’m up!”

“Now isn’t the time for sleeping, we have to battle!” Hala said.

“Battle?”

“I want to see how much stronger my grandson has become.”

“That sounds fun but I wanted to get some malasadas-“

“The malasada shop will still be there when we finish battling, now come on!”

“Alright, alright. Bring it on!” Hau and Hala went to the fighting stage. Hau figured he could end the battle quickly with how much he learned and run to the malasada shop before they ran out.

“Pikachu I choose you!” Hau sent out his first pokemon. Hala studied Hau for a moment before bringing out his own.

“Makuhita I choose you!”

“Pikachu use thunderbolt.” Hau said. Pikachu summoned a cloud of electricity and used thunderbolt above Makuhita. Makuhita tried to dodge the attack but failed. Makuhita lost almost half his health.

“You and your pokemon have grown quite a lot.” Hala said. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks grandpa.” Hau said.

“I wonder if you trained your defense as well, Makuhita use arm thrust!” Makuhita ran at Pikachu and hit it with all his might. Pikachu flew back, she almost flew into Hau, but his Pikachu landed safely on her feet a couple of inches away from Hau.

“Pikachu use discharge!” A large ball of electricity shot at Makuhita. It hit Makuhita dead on and he fainted.

“That’s one down! Good job so far!” Hala said. “Mankey go!”

“Pikachu use thunderbolt!”

“Mankey use karate chop!” Mankey avoided Pikachu’s thunderbolt and hit Pikachu with the karate chop. Pikachu flinched and took a bit of damage. “Quick use focus energy!” Mankey used focus energy to raise his stats while Pikachu was flinching. Once she stopped flinching she pretended to still be flinching. She nodded to Hau to let him know she could move.

“Pikachu, static!” Pikachu used static on unsuspecting Mankey while he was close. Mankey was paralyzed. “Finish him off with a discharge!” Pikachu used discharge again and Mankey fainted.

“Not bad at all, but I have one last pokemon!” Hala sent out [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Hau withdrew Pikachu and sent out Torracat. “[Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) use pursuit!” [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) got a direct hit on Torracat. Torracat lost a small portion of his health.

“Torracat use ember!” Torracat shot at [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) was too slow and got hit by the ember. It took a good portion of his health.

“[Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) use power up punch!” [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) lunged at Torracat. He tried to dodge but [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) was too quick. [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) hit Torracat in the side. Torracat fell over from the force of the blow but quickly got back up. The hit only took a small part of Torracat’s health despite how it looked.

“Torracat use fire fang!” Torracat leapt at [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and bit him on his left claw. Flames shot out, burning [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). When Torracat let go of [Crabrawler](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Crabrawler_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) he fainted. “Yeah I won!” Hau shouted.

“That was a great battle, I’m glad you improved so much.” Hala said.

“My training really paid off.” Hau said.

“We should go heal our pokemon at the poke center.” Hala said.

“Oh right!” Hau called a poke ride for him and Hala.  They both rode on the tauros to the poke center. They healed their pokemon and were about to leave but Hala stopped to talk to a friend.

“Hey how have you been?” Hala asked.

“I’ve been good, what about you?” The man replied. Hau was getting impatient, he wanted to leave and get some malasadas.

“Grandpa I have something to do I’m gonna head on out.” Hau said.

“Oh, alright, I’ll be home later.” Hala said. He was still talking up a storm with the man as Hau left the poke center. Hau rushed to the malasada shop. When he got inside the same lady was at the register from yesterday.

“Do you have any malasadas?” Hau asked.

“We just made a fresh batch of them this morning.” The lady said.

“Woo! I’ll take one malasada please!” Hau said.

“That’ll be two hundred poke.” Hau handed her the money. “Thank you, if you sit down over there we will bring you your malasada.” She said. Hau found a nice table with a candle in the middle.

“Is the store trying to save money on power?” Hau wondered.

Here you are.” The lady said. She set down the malasada by the candle.

“Thank you.” Hau said. He took a moment to admire the malsada. The flickering light from the candle made the sugar on the malasada glisten like the stars in the night sky. Hau was practically drooling at the sight of it. He hadn’t had a malasada in months. The malasada smelled sweeter than anything he ever smelled before. He took a few more moments to enjoy the scent before his grumbling stomach reminded him that he should actually eat it instead of just staring at it. He picked up the malasada and brought it to his mouth. The smell was much more intense, it made him drool more than he already was. Finally he took a bite out of it. He was in bliss. It was so sweet, the sugar and the crust has a nice crunchy texture to it. He took another bite and he got to taste the soft inside of the sugary treat now. The soft, fluffy, warm inside of the malasada was like his own utopia in one little treat. He was so hungry that he finished the rest of the malasada in one bite without realizing it. He sat there basking in the aftertaste of the treat. “I should have gotten more than one…” He said. Hau looked out the window and saw how dark it had gotten. “Today went by really fast, I wonder if Moon still wants to hang out?” Hau suddenly got an idea. He went back up to the counter and bought a big malasada. “I’ll go share this with Moon as an apology for the other night!” He was about to leave for Moon’s house but he decided to buy another malasada just for him to enjoy later.

When he got to Moon’s house the lights were mostly out. Hau knocked on the door and Moon answered it in her pajamas.

“Hau?” Moon asked.

“Were you sleeping? Sorry, I just came over here so we could share this!” Hau presented the big malasada to Moon.

“It smells delicious!”  Moon said. “I guess mom wouldn’t mind if I had a late night snack.” Hau and Moon sat down at the table across from each other. Hau divided the malasada in half. Moon started eating it right away, but Hau was taking his time so he could savor it. “You really like malasadas ahah.” Moon said.

“Yeah, they are the best!” Hau said.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you married a malasada one day Hau.” Moon said.

“H-hey!” Hau looked a bit flustered.

“I’m just kidding!” Moon said.

“Hahah, yeah.” Once they finished their malasadas Moon said good night to Hau and went to bed. Hau went home to enjoy the extra malasada he bought earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Update, I fixed the format. I know how to upload from word now!


End file.
